Seven Lovely Sins
by IHaveAMessedUpSenseOfHumor
Summary: A look into the sins of some of the most virtuous Yu-Gi-Oh characters. Conquestshipping. Onesided Sacrificeshipping. Oneside Warshipping. And other shipping subtext you're bound to pick up. Complete. Replaced Chapter 7 because spacing was off. By the way it's about DOMA, but I will release a 5D's one.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own nor claim to own this franchise or any of this franchise's characters.

Pride

I am not a humble man I have to admit. I've always had thoughts that I was better in some way. Why be humble when _humans_ worship me? Why not be proud? I am like a God. A man chosen by something so powerful it would allow him to achieve godhood. I am flawless. Everywhere you turn you see something of me. I am everywhere. Is that not truly godlike? Am I not truly godlike?

I see you don't believe me. Look closer think harder. Am I not flawless? Am I not _true _perfection? Tell me. I don't need liars to mar my thoughts. Look at me. Stop ignoring me! Someone please listen to me! I was a God! A creation beyond comprehension! Look at me! I am a God.

"No Dartz, you were a God."

I could stand here until time stops. I could stand here until time stops. I could stand here until time stops. Is that not the very definition of God?

"You lost you Immortality, your mortal Dartz."

Not a God? I AM NOT A GOD! You are wrong! My Mortality was shed away!

I am not a humble man I have to confess. I've always known that I was better in some way. Why be humble when humans _worship_ me? Why not be proud? I am a God. A man so powerful it would allow him to surpass the Gods. I am perfect. Everywhere you turn you feel a God's presence. You can feel me everywhere. Is that not beyond Godhood? Am I not beyond Godhood?

"You're a God to me and only me Dartz-Sama."

Ah then I have every right to be proud.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own nor claim to own this franchise or any of this franchise's characters.

Greed

I need more. I need so much more from you, from every thought you have. Was I not promised more? I was. I need you to deliver or I will be scorched. I need it all. I need it now. You promised me. I gave in to the darkness gnawing at the pits of my mind. And you promised there would be a reward. Promised me a reward.

I was sick of failing and down on my luck. I had to pull myself out of the mud. And I'm sorry if I wanted too much. But I just want what you promised. I don't need abstract things. I just want something I can see and feel. I feel like I was left and lied to. I just want it back.

In circuits around the world my name had been forgotten. I remember when I used to be respected, not rejected. I could see eyes on me as I walked with the upmost confidence in my friends and me. But know it's so far away. You're the only one who can give it back. Why won't you? I did what I was told. Did what I was asked. And now I have nothing, nothing to show for my sins. But still you deny me of what I deserve. You are really cruel. I just want one thing.

I need more. I need so much more from you, from every thought you have. Was I not promised the thing I deserve? I was, wasn't I? I need it or I will be scorched. I need it, now. You swore to me. I gave in to the darkness gnawing on my mind. You promised a reward. Where is it when I need it? Where is it all? Now?


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own nor claim to own this franchise or any of this franchise's characters.

Wrath

I am not drunk! For the last time Varon I am perfectly in control of my actions!

"You're screamin' I'll kill you. Kill you all and there's nothin' anyone o' us can do tha' stop ya."

Well you couldn't if I wanted to. Not like I want to. I am not a mean person. It was all his fault. I had to hit him he was asking for it. I really could have killed him but I didn't.

"Because the cops pulled ya off."

NO! Because I am a GOOD person.

"You 'it a kid in the face 'cause 'e called you lady."

I am clearly not a lady! He was asking for it! You all try to provoke me!

"Well, ya kinda 'ave that sorta graceful air belongin' to ya."

There you go provoking me! I'm telling Raphael.

" And what would tha' achieve"

I'm going to kill you now. Kill you all!

"Are you drunk Amelda?'

For God's sake NO!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own nor claim to own this franchise or any of this franchise's characters.

Envy

What does she see in 'im? I'm good-looking and funny. Is 'e better than me? IS that why the lady loikes 'im better? I can be just as good as 'im, just as strong. So why do you crave him? I know ya do! Deep inside ya miss 'im! What would ya do if I went an' popped in right in the middle of 'is fore'ead? You'd cry wouldn't ya Mai? Cry for that little punk!

"Varon stop it! Please you're being unreasonable!"

Don't you tell me I'm unreasonable you don' know the meanin' of the word! Mai I love ya but when ya treat me loike this I can't 'elp but get angry. You treat 'im loike 'e's the best thin' since leather! But I'm better! I can be better! Stop treatin' 'im loike that!

" Varon he's my friend."

I don' care! I don' care! 'e's somethin' ya cherish and luv. You could luv me darlin'!

"I do! Your just getting unreasonably jealous!"

Don't cha go an' tell people I'm jealous Mai! It's completely understandable from my point 'a view! You loike him better than me! So focus on me Mai! Luv me Mai! Luv _me _Mai! Ya don' need 'im anymore ya got me! Me! ME!

"Do I have to call Raphael in to hold you down!? You're acting so crazy Varon! Please, please calm down! Please!"

Look I'm sorry Mai. I don' know what got inta me. I promise'll nevar do it again. I promise. Just luv me.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own nor claim to own this franchise or any of this franchise's characters.

Gluttony

I suppose I eat so much to make up for not eating all those years ago. I went from steaks and pate to fish and the occasional coconut if I got lucky. But now there's just so much to eat, so much to try, so much to consume to make up for the years I had nothing. If I don't eat, I'll tear myself apart.

I came to Dartz-Sama's place and he had food! Mashed potatoes and gravy and oranges and cakes and pies and ice cream and steaks and not fish! And he had clothes! Jackets and coats for winter and t-shirts for summer and suits if he thought I ought to look nice. There was just so much! I became spoiled and dull. I regret it now but the deeds had been done. There was just so much I was overwhelmed.

Consuming and consuming, I used more than everyone else in the house, ate more than everyone in the house. I felt like I was entitled to use more because of all the years I had nothing, I had forgotten that Amelda and Varon to had not eaten a decent meal before Dartz-Sama took us in. But I was so damn hungry, hungry for food .for things. I had consumed far more than my fair share. But even now I continue to consume. I continue to eat until I vomit. If I don't eat, I'll tear myself apart.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own nor claim to own this franchise or any of this franchise's characters.

Sloth

I had no chance. This was a horrible plan. I am weak. There was no point in trying it was The Nameless Pharaoh for Christ's sake! I was a weak, weak man. Even Amelda, a man with the duelist spirit of a broken doll, could stand a better chance against him. I miss my fiancé. He promised me he could bring her back, always with the promises Dartz. I collected more souls then even Raphael, even the bikers combined! And there was nothing for me. He considered me useless, the most useless DOMA member. Even the bikers were respected. A teenaged boy and two young men, one of whom acted like a teenaged boy. I suppose I am useless. There was no point, is no point in trying. Without her, without any hope of her my world was black. I stand lonely without her.

I can barely get up in the mornings, I'd rather lay there. It hurts to move, to think of her. I am alone. Completely alone. So what's the point? Why should I get down and live another day? When have you been like this? Alone? Huh? You just a kid!

"I'm twenty-one years old."

So? That's just a kid to me. You're too young to know about loneliness, about despair!

"Youth never meant innocence for me. I understand despair. We all do. I was in a freaking WAR! So don't you tell me or anyone else for that matter that we don't understand! Got it? Now get the hell down of my roof before _I _kill you!"

I will. Thank you.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own nor claim to own this franchise or any of this franchise's characters.

Lust

A pure world is all I ask, is that too much? I seek to stop all evils and if that requires extermination then it requires extermination. I can make everything pure, if I have the chance. Give me the chance. I can do it. I can stop this cycle. Let me save the world Oricalcos! Please, please let me save the world.

This is a world built on pride. If you do not have it then you aren't anything at all. I lost my duelist's pride. I have spent my life trying to reclaim it. I will fight and fight and fight until time ends just for my pride. Let me have my pride! Let me have it! Grant my wish Oricalcos! Let me have my pride!

It seems that duel skill is directly related to love. So if I'm in love I'll have a powerful duelist soul. Do they have to love me back? Because I fell in love twice, the first time with my enemy and the second time with my rival. All I ask is that someone, anyone will let me be theirs! I don't want to be alone. I'm scared.

Damn it Mai! I am just as sweet as Katsuya! Just cause I'm a little bit violent and with the occasional bout of pyromania doesn't mean I don' deserve you. Damn it Mai! I can be all you need just let me love you. I promise I'll be calm just let me love you. Damn it Mai! Just let me be everything to you! Let me love you Mai!

I am the only DOMA member to have not been in some sort of relationship, no I don't _need_ one but one would be nice. Varon's got Mai. Dartz has himself I guess. Amelda's the only other DOMA member to not be in some sort of relationship. Maybe I'll find someone to settle down with, someone relatively calm and feminine, someone who understands the simple pleasures in life.

"So Amelda then? 'ey Amelda Raphael wants to marry ya!"

"What!? No! Raphael does not want to marry me!"

Oh, I was thinking aloud again.

Respect. It's all about the respect in the DOMA household. If you're not respected then your opinions are irrelevant. You are ignored. I have never been respected, it's something I crave. I can't handle allowing people so young to trample me. It's deeming! I think Dartz has been sending me out on suicide missions. Does he not respect me either? Doesn't anyone?

For this particular chapter: The first two are Dartz and Mai respectively, this is them when they were first using the Oricalcos.

The next three are Amelda, Varon and Raphael respectively after the 'reforming' of DOMA.

The last is Gurimo during DOMA.

I hope you've enjoyed my Seven Lovely Sins. Good bye and good day. Thanks to Dark Bia who inspired me to not give up on writing.


End file.
